just_dance_batchfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Suggestions
Even though many songs are already planned you can still suggest songs. When submitting a song write it like this. Song name - Artist - Your name. # 1, 2, 3, 4 - Lee Hi - Dance4life628 10 Minutes - Lee Hori - Dance4life628 22 by Taylor Swift - Stanley56 A A Little Party Never Killed Nobody - Fergie - Dance4life628 Acerola Taiso No Uta - Humbert Humbert - Dance4life628 Adrenalina - Wisin ft Jennifer Lopez and Ricky Martin - Dance4life628 Airplanes (Possibly Both Classic and This Mashup) - B.o.B. ft Hayley Williams - Dance4life628 Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Fedez - Dance4life628 Alone - Sistar - Dance4life628 American Girl - Bonnie McKee - Dance4life628 Animals - Maroon 5 ft. J. Cole - Stanley56 Are You What You Want To Be? - Foster The People - MartinOlivares B Bang Bang - Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande & Nicky Minaj - Dance4life628 Beautiful Liar - Beyoncé ft Shakira - Dance4life628 Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft Pharrell Williams Bo Peep Bo Peep - T-ara - Dance4life628 Boom (Possibly Both Classic and This Duet Remake) - Reggaeton Storm - Dance4life628 Brooklyn Baby - Lana Del Rey - Cavmaster1128 C Can't Be Tamed - Miley Cyrus - Dance4life628 Can't Hold Us - Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis - Dance4life628 Can't Get Enough - Becky G ft Pitbull - Dance4life628 Can't Stop Dancing - Becky G - Stanley56 Complicated- Avril Lavigne- Tiddles the Ocelot Cutie Honey - Kumi Koda - Tiddles the Ocelot D Da Funk - Daft Punk - Dance4life628 Dance All Nite - Anja - Dance4life628 Diggin' In The Dirt - Stephanie Heinzmann - Dance4life628 Disturbia - Rihanna - Dance4life628 E Electric Boy - KARA - Dance4life628 F FANTASTIC BABY (Possibly Both JDWiiU and K-Pop Version)- Bigbang - Dance4life628 Feel So Right - Imposs ft. Konshens - Dance4life628 Festival - Uhm Jung Hwa - Dance4life628 Follow the Leader - J-Lo ft Wisin & Yandel - Dance4life628 G Ghost - Ella Henderson - Anonymous Gold Dust - DJ fresh - Dance4life628 Good Girl - Carrie Underwood - Dance4life628 Good Time - Inna ft. Pitbull - Dance4life628 H Happy (Possibly Bith Classic, Sing Along and This Fanmade Choreo) - Pharrel Williams - Dance4life628 Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - Daft Punk - Dance4life628 Heavy Cross - Gossip - Dance4life628 Hello Kitty - Avril Lavigne - Dance4life628 Holla At The DJ - Coco Jones - MartinOlivares Hong Jin Young - Boogie Man - Dance4life628 Hot For Me (Possibly Both Classic and MrPokePlayers's Remake) - A.K.A. - Dance4life628 I I Am The Best - 2NE1 - Dance4life628 I Could Be The One - Avicii ft. Nicky Romero - Dance4life628 I Don't Care - 2NE1 - Dance4life628 I Don't Feel Like Dancin' - Scissors Sisters - Dance4life628 I Love It - Icona Pop ft Charli XCX - Dance4life628 I Need Your Love - Ellie Goulding ft. Calvin Harris - Dance4life628 J Jumpin- KARA - Tiddles the Ocelot (You better put in on here!!!) Just Dance - Lady GaGa ft. Colby O' Donis - Dance4life628 Just Mario - Ubisoft Meets Mario - Dance4life628 K L LA LA LA (Brazil 2014) - Shakira - Dance4life628 Limbo - Daddy Yankee - Dance4life628 M Maniac - Michael Sembello - Dance4life628 Mas Que Nada - Sergio Mendez ft. The Bacl Eyed Pease - Dance4life628 Mr. Saxobeat - Alexandra Stan - Dance4life628 N Ninja Re Bang Bang - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - CjMancao O On The Floor - Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull - Dance4life628 Oath - Cher Lloyd ft Becky G - Dance4life628 P PonPonPon - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Dance4life628 Q R Riptide - Vance Joy - Anonymous Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) - Skrillex - Dance4life628 Roly Poly - T-ara - Dance4life628 S She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) - David Guetta ft. Sia - Dance4life628 She's Got Me Dancing (Possibly Both Versions) - Tommy Sparks - Dance4life628 Some Catchin' Up To Do - Sammie - Tiddles the Ocelot Summer (pOssibly Both Classic, Fitness and This Fanmade Choreo) - Calvin Harris - Dance4life628 Super Bass - Nicky Minaj - Dance4life628 T Tell Your World - Livetune Ft. Hatsune Miku - Tiddles the Ocelot thatPOWER - will.i.am ft Justin Bieber - Dance4life628 The Cisco Kid - War - MartinOlivares The Night Is Still Young - Nicki Minaj - Stanley56 The Other Side - Jason Derulo - Dancelife628 This Is How We Do - Katy Perry - Bunkey580 Timber - Pitbull ft. Kesha - Dance4life628 Titanium/She Wolf (Falling To Pieces (Mix) - David Guetta - Dance4life628 Troublemaker - Olly Murs ft Flo Rida - Dance4life628 Tsukematsukeru - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Dance4life628 Twist and Shake It - Ben Wheeler & Tara Chinn - Dance4life628 U Umbrella - Rihanna ft. Jay-Z - Dance4life628 Up- Olly Murs Ft. Demi Lovato - Tiddles the Ocelot (DUH!!!) V Valenti - BoA - Dance4life628 Venus - Bananarama - Dance4life628 W Wake Me Up - Avicii ft Aloe Blacc - Dance4life628 Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry - Dance4life628 Walk LIke An Egyptian (Possibly Both Versions) - The Bangles - Dance4life628 We Can't Stop (Possibly JD2015 Version) - Miley Cyrus - Dance4life628 We Found Love- Rihanna Ft. Calvin Harris- Tiddles the Ocelot (PLEASE PLEASE PELASEEEEEE) Whip It - Nicki Minaj - Stanley56 World is Mine - Hatsune Miku - Tiddles the Ocelot Won't Be Long - EXHILE Ft. Kumi Koda - Tiddles the Ocelot X Y You Make Me Feel! - Cobra Starships ft. Sabi - Dance4life628 Your Body - Christina Aguilera - TWD--FAN Z